1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organometallic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the organometallic same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
An OLED may have a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL may be organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure may be as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode may move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode may move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons may recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light may be emitted.